Clary, The Lone Wolf
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Clary is pondering. Clary can't ponder without Jace wandering into the picture. This is before they are a couple and all she can think of is how to get to that point. Obsession
1. Chapter 1

Clary, The Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: Nope, No Cassandra Clare here

This is before Clary and Jace worked everything out and became a couple.

Clary hung up the phone for the millionth time. She wasn't happy and decided to go for a walk and think. She grabbed her music and her favorite earbuds and went out. Walking the streets of the city helped. Walking anywhere helped. Sometimes when the weather was too cold or rainy she would walk around and around in a path in her apartment. But it was only cloudy so she went out.

She started the music and was quickly absorbed into another world. She barely noticed where she was walking and a car came careening down the street tying to make a light. Clary jumped back to the sidewalk instead of crossing just in time. Her heart was pounding. She remembered reading people get killed all the time listening to the mp3 players and not hearing a car coming. And she also remembered that she was not immortal like Simon. Shadowhunters can die. She started walking again to compose herself.

Jace was busy and she did not want to bother him. She felt Izzy was tired of everything and wanted to escape to something. Maybe she wanted the danger of the Seelie Court. Clary did not want any more danger. She was a Shadowhunter, but not being raised as one, she felt out of place. She wasn't a 24/7 killer of demons. Not like Simon, he seemed to accept his new life ala vampire and he grabbed it and ran. Yes, there were draw backs, but all in all because of his love of super heroes Clary believed he thought he was one now. Well, he was happy in his own delusional world.

Clary couldn't figure Jace out quite yet. And as she walked she began to feel that she didn't need to know everything. She would always love to , but if he was to keep his distance she was alright with that. She was pretty much a lone wolf herself. She laughed to herself with that twist of words while thinking about Luke, her father figure and werewolf pack leader.

She liked being alone, drawing, writing, watching old movies, and listening to music. She could walk around a busy city and feel alone and be alright. Most people liked some connection to others, that is why she figured they lived surrounded by others. But now she felt she didn't fit into either world. Not a Mundane, not a Shadowhunter. She had skills she did not understand, feelings she didn't understand, and all people could say to her was that she would grow up some day. That being a teenager s full of angst and questions.

She dug a little deeper into her melancholy and saw that she wanted to be alone with Jace. It just seemed impossible. There was always the gang. They liked each other and maybe they were getting used to her, but they were the gang. She was the outsider. She quickly wiped out other thoughts. What was she thinking. She must have low blood sugar, maybe she should get a coffee and something to eat.

She went into a coffee shop and ordered then sat at the counter and waited. She looked around at the tables and booths at all the people talking and laughing. She wanted paint paint that picture, it was full of color and she wanted to paint the different aromas to life. It felt warm and full of good times of an ordinary day. Maybe that was what an artist was, an outsider. Maybe she would never be within a group because she couldn't contain it and walk around it. Clary wasn't one to critique what others did, she just looked. She either felt moved by something or didn't. But she never felt in competition for anything. She did what she liked to do.

Her cell rang, it was Jace. She answered it quickly.

"Hi there." said Clary.

"He//l//lo?" Jace's voice crackled through.

"Hey, bad connection, can you hear me?" asked Clary.

"Hello? Clary? Yeah. I think I'm out of the trouble spot." said Jace.

"What's up?" asked Clary.

"I thought if you weren't busy tonight, um, maybe, you could come to the institute." said Jace awkwardly. Clary smiled to herself. How could this tower of confidence practically stutter when he talked to her? Could he like her like she liked him? She thought she was praying for too much. But she was not going to miss a chance to be with Jace if that could be helped.

"I'd love to come over, thanks. What's everyone doing?" asked Clary

"Oh, I don't know, I thought we might just head up to the green house and sit and talk." said Jace a bit more relaxed now. Clary mind was flooded with the memories of midnight flowers and kisses.

"Hello, Clary, did I lose you?" asked Jace.

"No, I'm here. What time?" asked Clary.

"Come for dinner. It will be take out, I promise." laughed Jace.

"Great, see ya around six." answered Clary.

"Byyyyeee" said Jace as he hung up his phone.

"Bye." whispered Clary back.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary, The Lone Wolf

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: not anything MI-ish. It all belongs to C. Clare

Clary arrived at the institute prompty at 6 pm. She actually arrived 5:45 and then hung out around the corner so it wouldn't look like she was too anxious. As she entered the living quarters she found Maryse.

"Hi Maryse." said Clary.

"Hi, Clary. What are you doing here?" answered Maryse.

"Jace invited me over. I guess he must be in the kitchen, he said we were going to have dinner." said Clary.

"Oh Jace went out to Taki's. I'm sure he'll be back shortly. Go get yourself a drink and wait in the kitchen." said Maryse as she walked away down a long hall.

"Ok." said Clary more to herself. She found her way to the kitchen and found Alec rummaging through the refridgerator.

"Hi Alec." said Clary.

"Hi, whoever." said Alec, not even bothering to look up.

"Jace should be back shortly with food." said Clary.

"He will?" said Alex. "Oh, great, I'm starved. Call me when he gets here." said Alec as he left the room walking toward the library and the weapons room. Clary tried to remember it as she picked up one of Izzy's magazines. She looked up when she heard footsteps. It was Izzy.

"Oh hi." said both girls at the same time.

"jinx" said Clary. Izzy stared.

"Wha?" asked Izzy.

"It is what you say when two people say the same thing at the same time." said Clary feeling stupid sfter she explained.

"Rrrighttt." said Izzy. "That is why I am glad I'm a Shadowhunter and not JUST a people. What are you waiting for?" said Izzy.

"I'm waiting for Jace. He" said Clary before Izzy cut her off.

"Uh huh. Good. Call me when the food gets here." said Izzy as she took a bite out of a strawberry and left the room in three long strides.

Clary went back to her magazine. And nearly jumped out of her seat when Church jumped right up on the table right in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Church. You scared me. What do yo want? Dinner? I am waiting for Jace too. When he comes back, maybe he'll have something yummy for you too." said Clary but Church was in no mood to wait so he sat right on top of her magazine so she could not read it any longer and turned his head away from her as if he was snubbing her.

"Alright, alright. There must be some dry cat food here somewhere." said Clary as she went in search .

Church sat right in front of one cabinet, so Clary took the hint and went over to it, opened it, and found the cat food. She gave some to Church and then sat down again. Half an hour must have gone by when she got up to stretch and that was when Jace came in.

"Oh, look who is early. Trying to ruin my surprise. Well, out of the kitchen now young lady." said Jace.

"Early, it is past 6:30 and you told me 6." said Clary.

"7 would be fashionably late." said Jace as he started unpacking some drinks and getting glasses.

"Are you hanging out with Alec and Magnus again?" asked Clary.

"Wouldn't you like to know." teased Jace with a wink.

"Every one is waiting for you to bring the food, so I'll go tell them you are back." said Clary.

"Every who? No way. Forget them. They are on their own. I only bought dinner for us." said Jace.

"Oh, I thought...my bad." said Clary.

"Quick to the green house. They'll never find us there." said Jace as they both picked up the bags and drinks and cups and practically ran out of the itchen before the aromas wafted down the halls and awoke everyone from their food deprived comas.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary, The Lone Wolf Chapter Three

Disclaimer: None of this is Cassandra Clare

Home Again

They reached the green house and stepped inside the hot, humid finds a nice spot to set up and he sits down.

"Only five hours until the midnight blooms." said Jace.

"Only?' laughed Clary.

"You don't like spending time with me?" asked Jace with a pout.

Oh, if you only knew how much I love being alone with you.

Clary stayed quiet , just watching Jace set everything up. Then she went over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Can I help?" asked Clary.

With that Jace moved with his Shadowhunter quickness to line up their kneeling bodies and he pressed against her while kissing her lips. After a minute, he pulled back. When Clary finally opened her eyes he came back for a gentler kiss. Then he backed away and finished opening take out cartons.

"Jace?" asked Clary, not moving yet.

"What?" said Jace.

"What was that?" asked Clary.

"Uh, kissing 101." said Jace without looking up.

"Oh," said Clary, obviously still in a daze.

"You asked if you can help, and that was just the help I needed. Thanks" said Jace.

"You're welcome." said Clary while thinking to herself that it was a stupid thing to say. She had watched girls flaunt themselves all over Jace. Touching and whispering and teasing. Why doesn't any of her 'girlie' genes kick in tell her how to make a move? Hell, she can't even keep a conversation with him going. She might as well join the Loser club. Any moment Jace is going to wake up and see her as she is and be bored to tears. She knows nothing about being with guys. And she is a nut case that has had various memories erased throughout her life by a warlock on orders from her mother. Clary was shaking her head when she looked up to find Jace was watching her.

"Hungry?" asked Jace.

"Oh, yeah, sure." answered Clary.

"Why were just shaking your head?" asked Jace.

"I was just thinking. Sometimes I even talk to myself. Crazy, huh?" said Clary

"I find it adorable." said Jace. "You have lived such a fascinating life. You have just learned that you are a Shadowhunter. How extraordinary, you think rules for life are set and then you learn you have a while other life. Pretty overwhelming." said Jace.

"You think I'm fascinating?"asked Clary.

"Oh, yes, and beautiful too." said Jace with a wink.

"Jace, don't do that. I won't be able to control myself." said Clary while really reaching to be alluring.

"Oh, please don't hold back on my account." said Jace with a purr at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter Four

Disclaimer: continued...lalala...C. Clare

Nothing but Jace

* * *

Jace's POV

They were in the green house sitting among the flowers eating some take out and talking. Jace, the crazed womanizer, was holding another two conversations inside his head while maintaining the discussion he was having with Clary. He was multifaceted in that way.

Jace#1 : 'I don't know how much longer I can hold this together.'

Jace#1 response to self: 'Just keep cool a little longer. You've got her alone, don't mess this up.'

Jace#2: 'I am so hungry. Mmmmm, this is good. I'll have more of this one, but that side dish is too bland. I wonder if there is any hot sauce?'

Jace# 2 response to self: 'Mmmmmm'

Jace #1 response responding to Jace #2: 'Is food all you can think about? There is more to your anatomy past your stomach, ya know. There are needs to be met.'

Jace # 2:" Oh take a cold shower. Wait a minute, what did she just say?'

Clary: (from chapter three) "Jace, don't do that. I won't be able to control myself."

Jace #1: 'Cool time over.'

Jace #1 response to self: 'Careful, careful, or you will be in that cold shower.'

Jace #2 response to self: 'Mmmmm'

Jace #2: 'Anything I haven't tried yet?'

Jace #1: 'What should I say?'

Jace#1 Response from self: "Don't say anything, do something.'

Jace looks deeply in Clary's eyes. She is mesmerized, he can tell. His problem is he feels different about her. He wants everything right. If only she would do something. He would follow any lead, just make a move. She smiles.

Jace #1: 'I'll lean forward, get closer.'

Jace #1:' I'm not sure, that smile is too humorous.'

Jace #2: 'I hope I don't have anything stuck in my teeth.'

Jace 1 response Responding to Jace 2: 'Do something then, swipe your tongue around or take a drink! Quick!!!'

Jace2 response: 'All systems go, central control.'

Jace #1 response: 'The suspense is killing me.'

Jace #1: ' She is mine.' He starts to lean in.

Clary: "You have a little food at the corner of your mouth."

Jace: 'Oh, sorry.' wipes face with napkin.

Jace#1 response: 'Told you so.'

Clary: "Oops missed a spot." Clary leans over and gently puts her lips to the edge of Jace's mouth. Then she give a kitten-like lick back and forth before pulling back and aiming her kiss for his whole mouth. Jace responds to her kiss and he pulls her to him wrapping his arms completely around her.

Jace #1: 'Oh, this is good. Real good.. Gonna get better too.'

Jace#1 response: 'Hold her closer, tighter.'

Jace#2: There is more anatomy below my stomach, oh yeah.'

Jace #2 response: Sound of singing voice singing an operatic aria

the end

for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter Five

Disclaimer rhymes with lion tamer and Cassie Clare doesn't.

Jace's POV

We are lying together on a blanket in Central Park on a beautiful spring day. The sky is blue, the grass is soft and the bugs have not yet woken up from their winter slumber. It is a glorious day. Clary was mumbling about pictures in the clouds, though I only ever saw clouds. Then I turned my head and looked at her. I could see her profile perfectly. She was talking and now pointing too.

Then I followed her slender finger to the tip and into the sky. Once my gaze was there I remembered the very first time I saw Clary in the closet at Pandemonium. How single minded she was, all fired up, ready to protect that demon, she thought was just a guy. Her natural feelings to protect Mundanes showing through the seams of her false magically-altered memory. Then there was the fear after she killed the ravener in her own home. The fear I never wish to see on her beautiful face again.

Each time I see her, there is this pivotal moment when she turns and looks at me. Our eyes lock and a memory is created. A look, touch, sound. Each bringing us closer together without realizing it. Some day I need to tell her my feelings. How when she wipes a stray curl away from her face I become jealous of that wisp of hair. How wonderful it would be to have her hand subconsciously caress me at random.

I don't know...too sappy. I'll try funny again. later


	6. Chapter 6

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter Six

Disclaimer: None of this is connected with Cassie Clare. She just wrote MI.

Simon was walking around the institute when he saw Jace in the library. Simon enters and walks over to the table where Jace is writing on long , yellow, legal pads.

"Hey, what'cha doin'" said Simon.

"Oh, hey daylighter. Nothing." answered Jace.

"Have you seen Clary around?" asked Simon.

"Why?" asked Jace back with a less then friendly tone. Jace stopped his writing and looked at Simon.

"Why do you think? " said Simon. "I vaunt to suck her blud." said Simon with a Bela Lagosi accent. He was waving his arms around like he was wearing a cape.

"It's not a turn on, believe me. You sucked some blood from me remember?" said Jace raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're ok with a guy sucking your blood. What else can a guy suck..." retorted Simon with more then just a mild edge of irritation in his voice. Just at that moment, Clary walked into the room and yes, she overheard them.

"Would you two just stop it." said Clary with her hands on her hips.

"He started it." said Simon.

"No, no, you started it, by being such a moron and getting turned into a rat in the first place." said Jace.

They were just going to startup again. Clary screamed a primal scream. Both guys stopped what they were doing and looked at her with a crazy look of 'What is wrong with her?' Clary then turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the room. Simon went after her. Jace stayed where he was and focused on what he was writing. He was glad both Simon and Clary were gone.

Meanwhile, Simon caught up to Clary and he kept pace as he tried to bend over and get her attention with his smile. Clary, finally smiled back.

"That's better." said Simon. "I hope our little word jousting didn't upset you. I don't care what he says." said Simon. " I do care what you think." said Simon.

"Oh, I'm not really mad. Jace has been elusive lately and then he was picking on you. I snapped." said Clary.

"Do you want to see a movie or go for a ride on a demon cycle?" asked Simon.

"I would like to get something to eat." said Clary.

"Then we are off on a quest for fuel for the human body." spoke Simon with his best Shakespearean accent.

"Can that be a burger or pizza?" asked Clary.

"I'm more partial to the red meat suggestion, but anything for the lady." answered Simon. They left the institute with Simon telling his latest supply of jokes.

Back in the library Jace was hard at work. He was writing poem for Clary and it was half way done. He couldn't wait to show it to her. He never felt secure enough before to open himself up for her read his inner most thoughts. Simon had killed his mood, but he was calming back down. All he had to do was remember what they had together and Simon did not matter one bit.

When the final horn is signaled,

and the gates of heaven open.

I know I'll be standing at your side.

As I close my eyes from this life,

I will keep my last vision, you, with me.

When I open my eyes in the next,

I know you will be there to welcome me.

Until we met I lived in a meaningless world,

where I sensed something was missing.

Now it is clear that what I was missing,

Love.

I've known puppy love, one-night stand love, and cheap love.

You've opened my eyes to real and deep love.

I know I'm not a poet, I'm a Shadowhunter.

But I'm a Shadowhunter in love with a beautiful girl.

And for that girl I can feel the poets heart.

Jace folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He took it to Clary's room and placed it on her pillow.

He went to get some gear and suit up. He had energy to burn and he wanted to take out some demons.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter Seven

disclaimer: hi and howdy. None of this is cassie clare's.

The Mystery begins

Place: Clary's room

Time: Just after Jace left the note on her pillow.

Who: ?

Why:? Too much fun not to.

How: In the darkened room someone quietly walks in. They pick up the envelope in gloved hands and carefully opens the unsealed flap from the back out of the paper. The paper russels as it is pulled out as if to call for help. The interloper stops and listens, making sure no one is coming down the hall. Then places another letter into the envelope, folds the flap back down and returns it to the pillow. A hasty exit was made then.

Bet you want to know what the NEW paper says. What will happen to the old paper with Jace having written and signed his undying love poem. Could it end up on Alec's pillow? Who would think this is fun? Izzy?

First line of new paper on Clary's pillow:

The once was a girl named Clary,

Uh oh limerick time. Now what rhymes with Clary? Hairy? Fairie? Oh this is going to be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter Eight

disclaimer: nothing to do with C Clare

Clary couldn't sleep. When she came back to the institute after her time with Simon she was exhausted. She didn't turn on her light, she threw things off her bed and flopped down. As she curled into the blanket her head went on the letter. She knew it was paper, that was all, and she flung it off the bed. It landed under her bed.

She put on her music and went to sleep to show tunes. That night she had on the music from the remake of Bye, Bye, Birdie. One Boy.

One boy  
One special boy  
One boy to go with  
And talk with  
And walk with  
Kim and Girls:  
One boy  
That's the way it should be  
Yeah, yeah!  
That's the way it should be  
One boy  
One certain boy  
One boy to laugh with  
To jump with  
Have Coke with  
One boy  
Not two or three  
Kim:  
One day you'll find out  
This is what life is all about  
You'll need someone who  
Is living just for you  
Kim and Girls:  
One boy  
One steady boy  
One boy to be with  
Forever and ever  
One boy  
That's the way it should be  
That's the way it should be  
That's the way it should be


	9. Chapter 9

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Ms. Clare wrote MI, not this.

Clary went to sleep listening to show tunes. Now she woke up to another group of songs and this one by Lady Gaga, Paparazzi.

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl, backstage at your show,  
Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar,  
In between the sets, eyeliner and cigarettes,

Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn,  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry,  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good, we dance in the studio,  
Snap, snap to that xxxx on the radio  
Don't stop, for anyone,  
We're plastic but we still have fun!

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar you know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi  
Promise i'll be kind, but i won't stop until that boy is mine,  
Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,  
Papa-paparazzi

The letter is still under her bed when Jace walks in. Clary is stirring under her covers with her eyes still closed. Jace stays at the doorway mesmerized.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter 10

Disclaimer: C. Clare has nothing to do with any of this. I promise

Clary opened her eyes as the song ended and saw the vision of her angel looking at her. She smiled as she stretched out her body under the thick comforter. Church was sleeping at the foot of her bed and he rolled onto his back and stretched simultaneously along with Clary. Jace started to enter the room and Church picked only his head up and watched Jace. As Jace sat down at the edge of the bed Church gave a disapproving flick with his tail and then rolled over and jumped off and under the bed.

"And don't let me find you in bed with my girl again. Do you hear?" said Jace. Clary laughed.

"Oh, you showed him who is the alpha cat around here." said Clary.

"That's right." gloated Jace. He pretended to stretch himself and then he was right beside Clary with his hands tucked under his head. The rest of his body was on top of the blanket while Clary was snuggled underneath it.

"Sure is chilly out here." said Jace.

"You're welcome to be a little closer to me, it's warm under here." said Clary as she threw the blanket over her head.

"Ready or not, here I come." said Jace smiling to himself at the double meaning. Once under the covers he began tickling Clary. Unfortunately for Jace, her training is moving right along. So at one point she kicked him out of the bed with a loud thud.

"Ouch." said Jace.

"I'm so sorry. " said Clary with a look of concern across her face. Jace is writhing back and forth.

"What happened. What did I do?" asked Clary.

"You did this." said Jace and he jumped up and was on top of Clary a moment later. They were kissing and he was wondering if her response was because of the letter he left. Their kissing became more heated. Clary pushed Jace over onto his back and was on top. She pulled away for a second to take a breath and while Jace was pulling her back to him she saw the envelope sticking out from under the bed.

Clary reached for the letter as Jace continued kissing down her smooth throat. When he saw the letter he stopped.

"Did you like what I wrote for you?" he asked.

"I didn't see it. It must have fallen off last night. I'll read it now." said Clary as Jace continued his caressing kisses. When she read the limerick she gave Jace such a punch and then jumped off the bed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." said Clary. And she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Jace stayed on the bed stunned. He wondered what just happened. A minute ago he had a beautiful girl in his arms and they were romping around in bed. Now he was alone and very frustrated. He looked for the letter but only found the envelope. He remembered his poem and he didn't think it was that bad.

Clary came out of the bathroom and showed the letter to Jace. After he read it, he laughed and laughed.

"Hey, this is almost as good as my letter. It is funnier, at least." said Jace.

"You said you wrote it." said Clary with a scowl on her face.

"I wrote you a letter, a love letter with a poem, not this limerick. But it is catchy." said Jace.

"If you didn't write it, then who?" asked Clary, not believing a word Jace was saying.

"Who was last in here, um, Church. Church could have written this." said Jace.

"Jace, cat's don't write limericks." said Clary, now with a glare.

"Don't look at me." said Jace. "I really wrote you a love letter."

Clary was not sure if she should believe him.

"This is a mystery." said Jace.

"Well, then you had better call Scoobie Doo to the rescue." said Simon who was back.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary, The Lone Wolf, Chapter 11

Disclaimer: C. Clare has nothing to do with any of this. I promise

At these times, Clary felt most like a Lone Wolf. Jace was far away and she was friendless. She looked at all she had to learn and all the places she had to be, finally, all the people she had to be with, but all she wanted in the whole wide world is some time alone with Jace. So, until he could be back at her side, she stayed close to her home as a wolf to a cave.

Thank goodness she had her memories. She knew now that she was different, even from her fellow Shadowhunters. It gave her an appreciation that she was a peacemaker with her runes. When she heard anger she would talk with the person to get to see the other side of the situation. They always thanked her when the light seemed to shine down. She could take a dark day and spin it to find the silver lining.

As glad as Clary could be about settling someone's mind at peace, she had this gnawing urge to wrap her arms, and legs, around Jace. She tried to concentrate on her drawing, but her mind gave itself over to every way Jace could look at her and smile. She started another project to keep her mind from snapping, she would look for some songs that told what was in her heart for him.

Xxx ooO to all who read this.


End file.
